Las sirenas del mar
by angelsvampire29
Summary: bueno se me ocurrio hacer una historia de la película de sirenita, no soy buena de esto bueno espero que le guste
1. Chapter 1

La sirenas del mar ( ppg y rrb)

Un día el cielo nublado, las aves volando, los delfines saltar en agua (En el barco) los marinos cantan y bailan las sirenas.

Príncipe 1: no es maravilloso el viento salado soplándote a la cara. Haaaaaaa es un día ideal paraestar en mar.

Mayordomo: si es un día encantador.( vomita)

Marino: el viento fuerte, a la mar tranquila, el rey tritón tiene que estar de buen humor.

Príncipe 3: ¿el rey tritón?

Marino: el soberano del reino de las sirenas, los verdaderos marineros saben muy bien quien es el.

Mayordomo:¡sirenas! Brick y Boomber no creas nada de esos disparates náuticos

.Marino: no son disparates es la verdad.

En el Castillo Rey Tritón tiene 7 hijas

Caballo de mar: Su alteza real el rey Tritón… y el distinguido compositor de la corte FelicioIgnacio Anastasio Crustáceo Sebastián.

Tritón: No sabes lo que Ancio ver esta presentación Sebastián.

Sebastián: uhuhuuu, su majestad este será el mejor concierto que jamás haya dirigido, sus hijas van a estar espectaculares.

Tritón: jajajaj especialmente la pequeñas Bombon, Burbuja, Bellota

(canción de las hijas de tritón )

Tritón: Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota – gritando

Barco hundido

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se encuentra observando un barco hundido en el fondo del mar con Flounder su amigo

Flounder: Bombon , Burbuja, Bellota Esperame

Bombon : flounder date prisa

Flounder: Ya no puedo nadir más rápido

Bellota : Hay esta no es fantástico

Flounder: si claro fantástico vámonos de aquí

Bombon : Flounder no me digas que te está dando miedo

Flounder: Miedo a mi cómo crees lo que pasa es que el ambiente está un poco húmedo y siento como que me va a dar algo tengo tos.

Bellota : bueno yo voy a entrar si quieres quédate a cuidar que no vengan tiburones

Flounder: si yo cuido que no vengan (se asusta) que Tiburones Bombon no puedo Burbuja ayúdame

Las 3: (risa) oh Flounder

Flounder : Burbuja deberás crees que no hay tiburones por aquí

Bellota : Flounder no seas infantil

Flounder: no soy infantil esto es estupendo deberás que me encanta hay emociones aventuras el peligro nos asecha en cada rincón - Flounder: grita asustado ahh se estrella contra el barco y nada rápido a los brazos de Burbuja y la tumba

Burbuja : estas bien

Flounder: si estoy bien no te preocupes estoy bien

Bombon : shhh –nadan hacia la superficie del barco- ahh mira Flounder que belleza alguna vez en tu vida as visto algo como esto

Flounder: a a si que bonito pero que es

Bombon : ahh no lo se pero Arold nos lo dirá

Flounder: haag que fue eso no oíste

Las 3 -sigue distraída con las maravillas del barco y no presta atención a lo que dice Flounder Y esto que será

Flounder: bombon, burbuja, bellota

Bellota : Flounder quieres calmarte nada va a pasar

-Flounder asustado observa que un tiburón se dispone a atacarlos

Flounder: ahh –el tiburón los ataca y Flounder gira Tiburones

Las 3 : se sorprende

Continuara :


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Flounder: asustado nada hasta donde burbuja –el tiburón los persigue

Mientras huyen Flounder choca contra el mástil del barco hundido y se salva de ser devorado por el tiburón –va calendo al fondo del mar y bombon lo rescata

Flounder: -Viendo al tiburón atrapado dice Eres un cobarde –sacando la lengua-

Bellota : ya ves que eres infantil

Flounder: no lo soy infantil

Carol: La gaviota amigas de la sirenitas se encuentra observando el mar cuando la sirenitas aparece en la superficie

Bombon : Harold

Harold: bombon, burbuja, bellota como estan lindas (con el larga vistas al revés la observaba a los lejos (cuando estaba frente a él)

Wood que rápido nadan

Burbuja : quiero que veas lo que encontramos

Flounder: Nos metimos a un barco hundido estaba espeluznante

Harold: Cosas de humanos eh a ver déjenme un esto es algo especial fuera de la común

Bombon : dime que es –sorprendida-

Harold: es un cachivache que los humanos usan para acomodarse el cabello –trinche- un giro por aquí un estirón por acá y listo te queda una configuración estética del cabello que todos los humanos admiraran

Las 3: u un cachivache

Flounder: Y eso que es –una pipa-

Harold: esto hace años que no veía uno de estos fantástico un boquiche ummefluo convelinio

Burbuja ,bombon y burbuja & Flounder: Sorprendidos

Harold: los boquiches datan de la prehistoria cuando los humanos se pasaban sentados viéndose unos a otros era aburridísima así que inventaron los boquiches para crear música así miren u

Las 3 : a a música el concierto lo olvidemos papá va a matarnos

Flounder: era hoy el concierto

Harold: podríamos hacer una pequeña gal golera

Bombon : perdona pero tengo que irme y gracias

Harold: un placer lindas vengan cuando quieran

Las brujas : -la observan por su burbuja- diciendo si princesitas date prisas no creo que quieran perderte de la fiesta de su viejo padre a ni que fueran una gran fiesta en mi época hacíamos unos festines de castin cuando vivía en el palacio no que ahora véanme demacrada y marchita desterrada exiliada y muertas de hambre mientras el y sus enclenques pececillos están de fiesta pero pronto les daré una razón para celebrar tastan yesar quiero que los dos vigilen muy de cerca a sus hijas pequeñas pueden ser que ellas llegue a ser la ruinas del rey

Tritón: Hay simplemente no se lo que voy a hacer con ustedes –regaño a bombon, burbuja y bellota

Burbuja : lo sentimos lo olvidamos

Tritón: gracias a su negligencia

Sebastián: tu imprudencia

Tritón: la fiesta fue completamente

Sebastián: una ruina un momento no hubo fiesta este concierto IVA a ser el pináculo de mi prestigiosa carrera y ahora gracias a ustedes soy el hazme reír de todo el reino

Flounder: no fue su culpa este mm primero nos siguió el tiburón si eso y tratamos pero no podemos oír el garrar y de pronto Wood nos salvamos y luego la gaviota con su es no sé que y es nose cuanto

Tritón: ahh que gaviota subieron a la superficie otra vez verdad

Bombon nada nos paso

Tritón: hay bombon, burbuja , bellota cuantas veces debo decírtelo te pudo a ver visto una de esos barbaros o digo uno de esos humanos

Bellota : no son barbaron son

Tritón: son peligrosos o crees que me gustaría ver a las más pequeñas de mis hijas atrapada en un anzuelo

Continuara :


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bellota : pero ya tenemos 16 años ya no somos unas niña

Tritón: no me levantes la voz jovencita mientras vivas bajo

Bellota : es que

Tritón: mi ocena obedecerán mis reglas

Bombon : es que si me dejaras explicarte que

Tritón: no quiero que se hable más del asunto y no quiero volver a enterarme de que ustedes subieron a la superficie están claro

Las 3 : se fueron llorando

Tritón: ahh

Sebastián: adolescentes se creen que lo saben todo les das las tenazas y se aprovechan de ti

Tritón: tú crees que fui muy duro con ellas

Sebastián: por supuesto que no muchacho si ellas fueran mis hijas le enseñaría quien mandaba aquí nada de estas tonterías de subir a la superficie no señor la tendría bajo un estricto control

Tritón: a a tienes toda la razón

Sebastián: claro que la tengo

Tritón: necesitan de supervisión constante alguien que la vigile para que no se metan en problemas

Sebastián: todo el tiempo

Tritón: y tu eres el cangrejo ideal para eso

Sebastián: como fui a meterme en esto debería estar componiendo sinfonías y no ercigiendo a unas jovencitas cabeza dura u que se traen entre manos

Flounder: oye bombon,burbuja ,bellota estan bien

Burbuja : Si tan solo pudiéramos hacerle ver que no veo las cosas

Bellota : como el lo hace,

Bombon : no es posible que un mundo donde hace tantas maravillas

sea...tan malo.

Piensa a cantar esta canción watch?v=VWOsQZyIsdo solo sale 1 pero imaginase con 3 vale

Letra

(Bombon)

Que tengo aquí, que lindo es,

es un tesoro que descubrí,

es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir.

(Burbuja)

De lo que ves a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia,

tanto esplendor, me hace de pensar que yo no necesito más.

(Bellota)

Regalitos así tengo miles,

aunque aveces no sepa que son,

Quieres no se mapas, tengo veinte

pero yo en verdad...quiero más...

(bombon)

Yo quiero ver algo especial,

yo quiero ver una bella danza,

y caminar con los, ¿como se llaman?, ah, pies.

(Burbuja)

Solo nadar no es original,

por qué no tener un par de piernas

y salir a pasear, ¿como dicen?, a pie.

(Bellota)

Y poder ir a descubrir

que siento al estar ante el sol,

no tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más.

(Burbuja)

¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?,

¿que hay que pagar para un día completo estar?

Pienso que allá lo entenderán,

Puesto que no prohíben nada,

(Bellota)

¿por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?,

a estudiar que hay por saber,

con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,

¿que es fuego? ¿que es quemar?, lo podré ver

Las 3

Cuando me iré,

quiero explorar,

sin importarme cuando volver,

el exterior,

quiero formar,

parte de él.

Las 3 : Ohh sebastian

Sebastian: que estas como pudieron que es esto

Bombon : este mi colección es todo

Sebastian: oh si si colección si su padre se entera – furioso-

Flounder: pero no vas a decircelo

Burbuja : por favor Sebastian nunca lo comprendería

Sebastian: burbuja, bombon, bellota estan bajo mucha presión vamos ustedes las llevare a casa y entonces

-se ve una sombra en la superficie-

Bombon: que crees que sea

-nada a investigar-

Sebastian: Burbuja, Bombon , Bellota

Las : -ven el barco y se sorprenden - aaaaa

Sebastian: chicas que hacen –ve el barco se asusta- santa medusa

-ellas se acerca nadando al barco-

Sebastian: bombon, burbuja , bellota por favor vuelven acá

-Se acerca a mirar el barco y observa a todos bailando, max el amigo fiel de brick, butch y boomer se percata de que estan hay ellas se sorprenden y se esconden-

Brick : Max ven a qui hey que hacias e bonito ahaa estate quieto pórtate bien se bueno

-ellas lo observaban-

Continuara:


	4. Chapter 4

La sirenas del mar ( ppg y rrb)

Capitulo 4

Harold: Hola chicas, que buena ,esta la función no

Las 3 : cállate te van a aoir

Harold: oo entiendo ya entiendo estamos, espiando vamos a descubrir

Burbuja : jamas había visto a un humano, tan de cerca que atractivo verdad

Harold: a mi me parece. algo peludo y desaliñado –viendo al perro-

Burbuja :-se rie- no no el el joven que esta tocando el boquiche

Mayordomo: silencio , es un gran honor y privilegio. darle entrega del príncipes brick, boomer y butch de un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial muy caro y muy grande descúbranlo.

Butch : viejo no tenias porque molestarte.

Mayordomo: lo se.

Boomer : oye esta mm esta impresionante.

Mayordomo: aunque tenía la esperanza. de que fuese tu regalo de bodas príncipes

brick: ha no empieces con eso quieres, no me digas que estas enojado porque no me enamoramos; unas princesas celeste, Jessica , rosario cierto

Mayordomo: brick no soy el único todo. el reino deseo felices quieren ver a casados felices, chicas adecuadas

Boomer: puede estar alguna parte, solo que no lo encontramos aun

Mayordomo: quizás no lo encentran aun

Butch: solo que cuando entramos el corazón dicara será capu como un rayo

El cielo estaba nublado con truenos llegara una tormenta las olas, saben que pasa el príncipes salvan a unas personas; que ellos aquedaron en arco saltaron el príncipes salvan a max lo avienta para que el perro este salvo, bombon ,burbuja , bellota salvan los príncipes se lo llevan a superficie y ellas estaban preocupadas de ellos….

Las 3 : viven.

Harold: fácil sarvelo no apte el corazón

Bombon : mira respira es atractivo

Piensan cantar esta canción watch?v=VtjojmbGHuw

Mayordomo: brick, butch, boomer

Los 3 : una chicas nos salvo

Mayordomo : brick,boomer y butch

Brick :estaba cantado tenían, una canción preciosa

Mayordomo :hay chicos parece se tragaron mucha agua

Sebastian : no cuenten al rey, lo que a pasado y tu no le vayas a cuenta.

Ellas estaban un roca piensa cantar luego el agua ( saben que estoy hablando)

Las brujas viendo la bola de cristal

Bruja 1: noono no soporto

Bruja: niñas enamoradas de un humanos

Bruja 3: no de solo humanos si no un príncipes

Bruja 1: a su papá cantar

Bruja 2: Estatura enamoradas de rey tritón

En castillo

Hermana : vamos a bombon, burbuja, bellota ya salgan llegan toda la mañana

Ellas salen de alegres como cantando

Hermana : que le a pasado, ultimadamente

Ellas chocan con su padre unas de su hijas a gara una flor.

Las 3 : a hola papá

Una le pone la flor a su padre ellas se van cantando, felices dando vueltas.

Las 3:lalalaa

Hermana: que fuerte, a dando

Triton : que le a pasa

Hermana : vidente no ves, esta enamoradas

Trinton: enamoradas

Sebastian: tranquilo el rey no sepa. sera guardar el secreto

Las 3: me quiere no me quiere si me quiere

Sebastian: esperen bombon,burbuja, bellota las nueves

Bombon : Flounder llamada la atención asi.

Sebastian pieza cantar esta canción watch?v=ZsS1CH0cZUw

Llega Flounder le dicen a ellas que tiene una sobresa ella se fue.

Sebastian: bombon,bellota, burbuja alguien tiene que parar sus aletas esas niñas

Cabellito de mar: sebastian mensaje el rey quiere verlo, para saber sobre sus hijas

Sebastian: lo sabe

Trinton: me pregunto, quien es el profundado pasa sebastian

Sebastian: me buscaba

Trinton : sebastian estoy preocupado. por mis hijas estaba extrañas

Sebastian: extrañas

Trinton: soñando despierta sebastian, se que me esta oculpado

Sebastián: Ocultando.

Trinton : Sobre mis hijas

Sebastian: Se lo dije que se alejara, de ellos pero no me hace caso

Trinton :Humanossssss que pasa con los humanos

Sebastian : Humanos. quien dijo humanos

al llegar a lugar donde tiene las cosas de humanos, el tenia una sobresa a ellas

bombon: Flounder por que no dices que se trata

Flounder: ya lo veras una sorpresa.

Bellota: eres genial.

Burbuja Igual que el sus ojos.

Bombon :Que brick irnos juntos a es atrevido.

Las 3 :Padre

Trinton :Hijas que le considera un padre, considere Humanos que se ahogase

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bellota: Papá teníamos

Bueno como la película se pelearon saben,que pasa lloran se pone triste luego aparece alguien ( me da flojera escribir saben que pasa )

Tiburón : pobrecitas, criaturitas

Tiburón: yo diría tenia,un problema mas grande

Triburon: todos sus sueños

Las 3: quien eres ustedes

Tiburón las brujas de mar Tu y el príncipes juntos, para siempres

Bombon : no, es posible no

Bellota : vallasen

Los 2: como, quieran

Burbuja: esperen

Flounder: pobre de burbuja,bombon, bellota

Sebastian no era , mi intención decirle

Parece unas sombras, eran ellas

Sebastian: que haces; con la chusma

Bellota: vamos, a con la brujas de mar

Sebastian: que es un demonio.

Las 3: ve a decirle a nuestro padre

Cuando llegaron unas cosas (no se como se llaman )

Tiburón : sigamos

Bruja: alenté pequeñas, no es correcta no le de las burjas

Bruja2 :no tienes modales

Bruja: solución es simple,para convertir en humanas

Brujas: a ver si estan aquí, por que sienten algo pr los humanos

Bruja: no lo culpo es guapo, con modales

Burbuja: no pueden hacer eso

Bruja: claro que sii

Las brujas piensan cantar

Para obtener lo que quieres  
Deberás convertirte en humano  
Ohhh y usted podría hacerlo?  
Pero pequeña y dulce niña  
Eso hago, para eso vivo  
Para ayudar almas en infortunio  
Como la tuya  
Sola triste y sin tener con quien contar

bruja  
Yo admito que solía ser muy mala  
No bromeaban al decir que bruja soy  
Pero ahora encontraras  
Que mi camino enmendé  
Que firmemente arrepentida estoy  
Cierto es

bruja2

Por fortuna conozco algo de magia  
Un talento que yo siempre poseí  
Y últimamente no te rías  
Lo uso en favor  
De miserables que sufren depresión  
Patético

bruja3  
Pobres almas en desgracia  
Que sufren necesidad  
Esta quiere ser delgada  
Y este quiere una pareja  
Quien los ayudo, yo lo hice

las brujas  
Pobres almas en desgracia  
Tan tristes, tan solas  
Vienen rogando en mi caldera  
Implorando mis hechizos  
Quien los ayudo, lo hice yo

bruja2  
Un par de veces me ha pasado  
Que el precio no han pagado  
Y tuve que sus cuerpos disolver  
Todos se han quejado  
Pero la santa me han llamado  
Estas pobres almas en desgracia

bruja 2: Aceptan queridas

bombon : Si me convertimos en humanas .Ya no veremos nuestro padre, Ni nuestro hermanas

bruja2: Pero tendrán su hombre (rizas)

bruja 3:Es difícil decidir en la vida ,No creen bombon, burbuja,bellota (rizas)

bruja :Ohhh y además hay otro Pequeño detalle , No hemos hablado de cómo la van pagaran

bruja2: No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio , Pero yo no tengo nada que….

bruja: No es mucho lo que pido , Lo que quiero es tu voz

burbuja : Pero sin nuestro voz como

bruja : Eso no importa te vez muy bien , No se olvides que tan solo su belleza  
bruja2 :Es más que suficiente jaaaaa

bruja3 : Los hombres no te buscan si les hablas

bruja : No creo que los quieras aburrir , Allá arriba es preferido

las brujas  
Que las damas no conversen  
A no ser que no te quieras divertir  
Veras que no logras nada conversando  
A menos que los pienses ahuyentar

bruja 2

Admirada tu serás si callada siempre estas  
Sujetan bien tu lengua y triunfaran ,bellota  
Pobre alma en desgracia  
Que harán

bruja  
Piensan ya  
No me queda mucho tiempo  
Y ocupada voy a estar  
Y solamente es tu voz

bruja2  
Pobre alma en desgracia  
Que haré por ti  
Si tú quieres ser feliz  
Entonces tienes que pagar  
No se van a arrepentir

las 3 brujas  
No duden más y firman ya  
Que sencillo fue

las bruja  
Que tontas fueron  
Muy pronto salvare  
A esta pobre alma de aquel  
magia de brujas yo comienzo a convocar  
hechizos marinos que laringitis den  
acudan a mi...  
CANTEN YA  
las 3: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Las 3 brujas  
MAS FUERTE!

las 3 : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

las 3 brujas :jajajaja(risas de las brujas)

Lo guarda en un de eso de collar de concha sus voz , ellas se convierten en humanas las brujas estaban riend,o ellas estaban a forzándose como nadar lo ayudo Flounder y Sebastián las llevan superficie salieron de agua.

Continuara:


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Estaban los principes en tocando la flauta

Brick: esa voz no me la quito la voz

Boomer: en la cabeza

Butch: estado buscándolas donde puede estar

Las sirenas estaban el superficie respirando, al notar tienen piernas

Harold: miren que traen las mareas – poniendo los pies de bombon – fijasen están diferentes no digas se hicieron, bueno peinado utilizaron el cachivache

Las 3: no - moviendo las cabeza

Harlon : no mmm vamos a ver caracoles, nuevas

Bombon : mmmm moviendo la pie

Harlon : debo invitir no conseguir nada

Sebastian : tienen piernas les dio sus voces a la brujas, mar cambio piernas.

Harlon: ya sabia

Flounder : Convirtieran en humanos que se enamore de ella y besarla

Sebastian: cuenta en tres días miren nadamas pies de humanas, estoy estresado y su padre que va decir matar, cangrejo eso va decir este mismo instante declara mete a casa, contarle a ver hecho.

Las 3 : no moviendo las cabezas

Sebastian: no muevan asi jovencitas quizás a tiempo que las brujas, te volvan la voces ir a casa con los peces normales y ser y ser infeliz, toda la vida esta bien te ayudare ayudar buscar sus príncipes, me pasa tener la boca grande

Harlon: diga diga cosa quieres hacer un humanos veamos

Max ladra: guagua

Las 3: max - salen corriendo

Harlon : te ves genial

Max persiguen a ellas, ellas corren se suben en un roca y lambie la cara

Brick: max aquí, estas

Boomer: quieto max

Butch: que pasa

Las 3 : aah – viéndolas donde están una roca y max va con ellas – entiendo

Ellas se arreglan los cabellos

Boomer: estan bien , disculpa este tonto

Brick :que haya asustaran en realidad, es ofensivo - Viéndolas a la cara

Los 3 : tu rostro me hace familiar

Butch: digamos, los conocemos

Ellas moviendo la cabeza que sii – el perro ladra alegre

Los 3 :lo sabíamos ustedes la persona, que andamos buscando como se llaman

Bombon diciendo su nombre, con la boca – tocando la cuello

Brick: que pasa, no puedes hablar

Las 3 tocando el cuello

Los 3: hablar

Las 3 : noo – moviendo la cabeza

Butch: ooh

Boomer: entonces, no eran las que creamos.

Las 3 y el perro – suspiraron

Ellas estaban diciendo, que paso por que no pueden hablar.

Butch: que tienen

Boomer: necesitan ayuda

Brick: estan lastimadas

Ellas por accidente se iban a caer, pero lo atraparon ajusto a tiempo

Brick: tengan cuidado deben pasar movemos difíciles

Boomer: calmasen estarán bien

Ellas se van con ellos voltean sonríen, harlon le dice bien , ellos le ayuda caminar se van al castillo

Continuara


End file.
